


The Night After

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Assassination, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: A brief look at how Karma felt whilst watching Nagisa's fight in the last episode, and how the pair handle the after-effects of the battle and the thin line that Nagisa had walked between Assassin and would-be killer.





	The Night After

   Nagisa was breathing heavily as he staggered back to his feet, swiping ineffectively at the blood leaking down his chin before levelling his knife at his opponent once more. He was frightened, no, he was terrified, and it didn’t help when he realised that Takaoka didn’t look in the slightest bit winded by the fight. Just how strong was this man? He hadn’t had a chance to get a proper measure of their former teacher when they had faced off in class, after all that had been an assassination not a fight, so it hadn’t been necessary at the time, but right now it would have been helpful to know exactly what he was going up against.

 ** _“I’ll cut off your hands and feet and have them stuffed and mounted. I’ll keep them with me and cherish them forever.”_** Takaoka was ranting as he stalked closer, a predator that knew that its prey was running out places to run to. Nagisa backed up a couple of steps, fingers trembling as he pulled the knife close, noting the insane glint in the dilated eyes was intensifying and knowing that the man was just waiting for the opportunity to carry out that threat. His eyes darting briefly to the knife Takaoka was tossing carelessly in his hand and he fought the urge to swallow, knowing that he couldn’t afford to show any hesitation. This was where things were going to get serious, if he slipped up now then he wasn’t the only who would pay the price, and the weight of his friend’s lives was like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach. A large part of him wanted to glance towards Karma for reassurance, but he fought against the temptation, refusing to take his eyes of Takaoka.

**

   Karma was watching the fight, eyes narrowed as he tracked Nagisa’s every movement, his heart in his mouth although you wouldn’t have been able to tell it if you looked at him as his expression was one of calm indifference. However, hearing Takaoka’s latest threat was enough to put a crack in his façade and his hands clenched into fists at his side as he caught Nagisa backing away a couple of steps and the increased tension in the smaller teen’s expression, the fear that most people wouldn’t have been able to see in the blue eyes that were currently locked on their former teacher. This was exactly why he had wanted to prevent this fight, because as talented as Nagisa was. the blue-haired boy was at too much of a disadvantage. But his earlier attempts to distract the man and turn his attention away from Nagisa had failed miserably and he’d been relegated to the role of spectator.

  He could hear Kayano pleading with Karasuma to shoot Takaoka before Nagisa was killed, and part of him wanted to be right there alongside her adding his voice to her pleas. However, before he could act on that desire Terasaka spoke up from his seat behind them, arguing against their interference, and despite himself Karma turned away from the fight for a moment to glance at the other boy.

 ** _“Are we still leaving them to it, Terasaka?”_** He asked with narrowed eyes, his hands twitching as he heard Nagisa grunting with pain behind him, and his voice was glacial as he added. **_“I’m just about ready to join the fray, myself.”_** It was the closest he would allow himself to get to admitting just how worried he was about Nagisa in front of this group, but he meant every word, at that moment he would have given anything to have switched places with Nagisa, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back the need to intervene.

 ** _“You been skippin’ practice, Karma, so you don’t know, but Nagisa…”_** Terasaka replied with a knowing grin as he met Karma’s gaze, he wasn’t fooled by the casual mask and tone the red-head was wearing and he had caught a glimpse of the worry lurking in the golden eyes. **_“He’s still got somethin’ up his sleeve.”_**

   Karma’s eyes narrowed at Terasaka’s words and the certainty in his voice, and as he searched the other boy’s eyes he couldn’t see any hint of doubt. Hearing Nagisa cry out behind him, he whirled around and refocused on the fight, fear flooding him as he saw how the smaller teen had to struggle back to his feet. _Nagisa has something up his sleeve? He better pull it out soon_ , he thought as he struggled to swallow his fear only to come up short as he noticed the grim smile that had formed on Nagisa’s face and despite himself he felt an echoing smirk appearing on his own lips. He knew that expression even though he had only glimpsed it once or twice, it was a look that promised hell for Takaoka and he was looking forward to seeing that happen.

**

   Nagisa panted heavily as he stared down at his downed opponent, slightly shocked that the attack had worked so well. Even though he had learnt it from a professional assassin a small part of him had doubted that it would work, but as he stared into crazed amber eyes and listened to the shouts of encouragement and triumph from his audience he realised that it had really done the trick. Briefly he risked a glimpse across at his classmates, his eyes automatically seeking out worried golden eyes and Karma flashed him a small smile of pride and encouragement that bolstered his spirits, giving him the strength to keep going and with a smile of his own he turned his attention back to Takaoka.

   This man had hurt so many of his friends and had nearly led him down a path that he would have regretted going down once the haze had cleared. Yet despite that, he had also taught him many important lessons that could only help him in their continuing quest to kill Koro-sensei and he paused, an idea forming at the back of his mind. It was only fair that he shows his gratitude, and as he straightened, a familiar devilish expression flashed through his mind, and knowing that Karma was watching him, he summoned up the same smile that he had used the last time he faced this man, ignoring the almost desperate pleading coming from Takaoka.

“Thank you.”

**

   Karma couldn’t believe what he had just seen, unable to comprehend just how far Nagisa had managed to come in assassination techniques in such a short period of time and wondering just what else he had managed to miss whilst skipping class. He made a mental note to drag the information out of the shorter boy at some point, preferably when things were less chaotic and there was no one else around. Still he couldn’t keep the proud smile of his face, and he was the first to move once the initial celebratory shout had died down. He still had to make sure Nagisa was okay, and possibly ream him out for worrying him so much, although the latter would have to wait until they were alone because he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to keep his calm when he started.

“Nice!” Despite his concern he couldn’t stop himself from congratulating Nagisa as he finally reached him, after all how many of them could have successfully taken on Takaoka twice and won both times? Nagisa offered him a small smile for his words, tilting his head up to meet his gaze without hesitation and Karma felt his eyes narrow slightly as he caught the new shadow buried in the blue eyes, evidence that the fight had left more than physical marks in its wake.

**

   Nagisa was unsurprised when Karma was the first one to appear at his side once the fight was over, knowing that it must have been nearly unbearable for the red-head to watch Takaoka beating him up, especially after trying and failing to distract him earlier on. There was lingering fear and concern barely buried beneath the awe showing in the golden eyes that were carefully examining him, clearly looking for any sign that he was more seriously injured than he appeared, and he could tell the taller boy was only a few seconds away from revealing their secret.

   Shaking his head slightly and waiting until the golden eyes glittered in acceptance of the silent message, Nagisa stepped forward to greet the rest of his friends, gently wiping at the blood he could still feel leaking from his lip and carefully burying the wince the action threatened to trigger. Karma might have agreed to keep his peace for now, but it wouldn’t take much to make him forget that if he felt concerned enough to.

“You okay, Nagisa?” Isogai was the first to reach them, a wide grin on his face although there was a hint of concern in his eyes as he looked the shorter teen up and down noting the scrapes on his face.

“Yeah…” Nagisa replied reassuringly, glancing at Karma warningly as he caught the huff the taller boy let out before turning his attention to the others who had finally made it up onto the helicopter pad. He offered a smile to the worried looking Kayano who was carrying Koro-Sensei, her white-knuckled grip on the bag holding their teacher telling Nagisa just how scared she’d been.

**

   Karma held his silence although he made sure that he never strayed far from Nagisa side, noting how uncomfortable the shorter teen looked as Koro-sensei and the rest of their class-mates came up to congratulate him. Not missing the conflict in Nagisa’s eyes when Koro-Sensei admitted that he hadn’t been sure what was going to happen, and he filed that observation away for later. The look of guilt that appeared as they considered the shattered remains of the case that had held the cure, and the few vials that they had managed to retrieve had nearly made him break that silence though… _Nagisa this isn’t your fault, it’s Takaoka’s._

   However, the professional assassins had appeared before he could do or say anything, although he had been quick to make sure that he was ever so slightly in front of Nagisa as they all tensed ready to fight, ignoring the annoyed noise that escaped the shorter boy. It wasn’t that he doubted Nagisa was capable of fighting them if it came down to it, how could he after what they’d just witnessed, but that didn’t mean that he wanted Nagisa to have fight anymore, especially not when he was already injured and so he ignored the irritation radiating off his boyfriend.

   Although he didn’t show it he was relieved when it didn’t turn into a fight, even though a part of him had been curious as to how a rematch would have gone. Still the sight of light re-entering Nagisa’s eyes as the Poisoner revealed the truth about the virus had more than made up for it, and he smiled slightly as Nagisa eagerly caught the supplements that had been tossed towards him.

   It was Nagisa’s small smile that told him it was safe to stray from his side for a moment, and he couldn’t resist the attempt to try and needle his former opponent into a rematch. Although the response he got was somewhat shocking and a little bit disappointing, but as he turned to watch them leave he couldn’t help but mutter. “Challenge accepted,” glancing across at Nagisa with a smile as he did so… _and I have a secret weapon at my side already_ , he added to himself as he watched the shorter teen bend down to retrieve the bullet that had been tossed down to them and seeing a similar gleam in Nagisa’s eyes.

_Yes, challenge accepted, indeed…_

****

   In the helicopter Karma listened with a smile on his face as the rest of the class spoke among themselves, amused by how embarrassed Nagisa seemed by the awe the rest of the class was showing him. Only Nagisa could win a fight like that and not expect to be the centre of attention. He was less amused by the smaller boy’s admission that he had been about to go down the wrong path, although he nodded in appreciation when Terasaka brushed aside Nagisa’s apologies, shaking his head slightly though at the burly boy’s reasoning for it though.  Although Karma couldn’t disagree with him completely, because tonight have proven once for all that Nagisa was one of their best hopes for assassinate Koro-sensei…

    Once the conversation trickled off into silence as they waited for the helicopter to reach the hotel, so they could see the rest of the class, Nagisa let himself slump slightly with a mixture of relief and exhaustion, and despite his earlier determination not to let Karma give them away he found himself leaning his weight against the taller boy. He could feel the questioning golden gaze that turned in his direction, but he was relieved when Karma didn’t comment on his actions instead continuing to act as though nothing had changed.

   There had been more than one moment during that fight that Nagisa hadn’t been sure that he could win, and more than anything it was the thought that he wouldn’t get to spend more time with Karma that had hurt him. It was why he was allowing himself this contact, because he needed the steady presence at his side to reassure himself that he really had won, and that there was plenty of time for them to spend together. _Well until the end of the year at least_ , he added silently to himself as his gaze slid across to Koro-sensei for a moment, before closing his eyes to rest until they got back knowing that Karma would want to talk to him as soon as possible and not looking forward to that conversation.

****

   Karma grabbed hold of Nagisa’s arm as they headed into the hotel, preventing the shorter teen from following the others who were hurrying towards the room where the rest of their class was waiting, all humour disappearing from his face when the other boy turned to protest and Nagisa fell silent as he took in the rare serious expression. Relieved that Nagisa wasn’t going to fight him, Karma gently pulled the shorter boy after him as he headed off in search of somewhere private where they could talk.

   It didn’t take long to find an empty corridor and knowing that they were the only guests and with everyone else distracted Karma decided that it would do, pushing Nagisa against the nearest wall and waiting until the other boy reluctantly looked up at him, his expression showing that he was bracing himself for whatever was about to come.

“What were you thinking?” Karma demanded as he towered over Nagisa, his eyes glowing with the anger he had been keeping at bay since Nagisa had first stepped forward to fight for them, and as he stared down at the smaller teen as he recalled the terror that had threatened to overwhelm him on the hotel roof. It had been bad enough when he had first realised Takaoka had been after Nagisa, but then Nagisa had willingly followed the maniac up onto the roof without waiting for them…and when the access to the helipad had blown up in their faces, he swallowed thickly. _It was too close, if he had slipped up even once._ It didn’t seem to help that he knew everything was over and done with, or that Nagisa was safe and right in front of him. “You scared me…” he admitted in a softer voice, lowering his head until he could bury it against Nagisa’s shoulder, using the smaller teen’s familiar scent to ground himself.

“I’m sorry,” Nagisa murmured softly as lent forward, pressing his head against Karma’s chest with a sigh, his eyes widening as he realised just how fast Karma’s heart was beating. For the first time letting himself realise just how frightened the taller boy must have been to cause that kind of reaction. It was startling to realise that he’d had that much of an effect on Karma, because in all honesty he had always doubted that it was possible to scare the red-head, he always seemed to take everything in his stride with little regard to how serious a situation was. Yet it was clear that this time he really had felt the full impact of the situation, and Nagisa clung to him, not entirely sure which of them he was trying to reassure.

“I can’t even tell you not to do it again,” Karma muttered as he pulled back to look down at Nagisa with conflicted eyes, and the shorter boy peered up at him before offering a small smile of reassurance.

“Hopefully it won’t happen again,” Nagisa pointed out softly and he hoped those words were true as even though he had come out of it relatively unharmed, there was always the chance he wouldn’t be so lucky another time. But with Takaoka now detained it was unlikely that anyone else would be targeting him specifically, although he couldn’t rule out the possibility of other Assassins trying to use them to get to Koro-Sensei.

“Yeah,” Karma agreed, knowing just as well as Nagisa that there was no guarantee that it wouldn’t happen even if it was more unlikely now. “And if it does…” He added warningly making sure to meet Nagisa’s gaze and hold it with his own, making sure that the other boy could see how serious he was being about this.

“I’ll try not to go rushing in on my own,” Nagisa promised, automatically knowing what Karma was asking for and more than willing to give that promise. He wouldn’t have gone in on his own today if it hadn’t been the only way he could see that might possibly save their classmates, of course it didn’t help that they now knew that they could probably have avoided all that if they’d only realised it was food-poisoning and not a deadly virus.

“Good,” Karma murmured relieved by how willingly Nagisa had promised him, knowing that the shorter teen always stuck to his word when possible. Deciding that he’d had enough of serious talk for now he lent forward never looking away as blue eyes widened with surprise before pressing his lips firmly against Nagisa’s. It only took a moment for Nagisa to shake off his surprise, and the red-head grinned with satisfaction as he felt the shorter teen leaning up into the kiss and his arm tightened as he pulled Nagisa against him.

_He's okay._

*

   When they slipped into the room where the rest of the class was they were greeted with excited chatter as it became clear that the good news had been shared, as well as rough outlines of what had happened during their infiltration of the hotel. The pair exchanged relieved looks when it seemed as though none of their friends seemed suspicious of their late arrival, missing the knowing expression on Terasaka’s face as he watched them, noting the way that Karma’s gaze lingered on Nagisa’s even as he joked with some of the others and the way Nagisa never strayed out of reach from the red-head.

**

Half an hour later:

“Where’s Nagisa?” Chiba asked suddenly, glancing around the group as he realised that the shorter boy hadn’t spoken in a while, frowning as he realised that there was no sign of him. On the far side of the group Karma had stiffened as he caught the sniper’s words, golden eyes narrowing as he rapidly scanned the other faces and silently cursing himself for not having noticed Nagisa slipping away. The anger was rapidly replaced by concern because despite how normal the other boy had been acting earlier, he was sure that he was nowhere near as okay as he had pretended to be. It wasn’t something that could be that easily brushed aside, and he worried at his bottom lip. _Damn it Nagisa, why didn’t you talk to me?_

“He was here a moment ago,” Sugino said with a frown glancing around in surprise, usually Nagisa was right in the centre of whatever they were up to.

“Probably too embarrassed to hear us telling you about his fight,” Terasaka said with a grin recalling how embarrassed Nagisa had been earlier when they were congratulating him on his win, however, his grin faded slightly as he realised that Karma had an openly worried expression on his face.

“He’s probably sore from earlier as well, he must’ve decided to call it a night,” Hayami added with a small frown as she remembered all the hits that Nagisa had taken during the fight and wondering if they should have made him get checked out properly.

“But why not tell us first?” Okano demanded with scowl, not liking the secrecy.

“Karma-kun,” Kayano whispered with a concerned expression as she glanced up at the red-head who had shot to his feet as soon as he realised Nagisa had disappeared, she was one of the few that knew that the pair were dating, and knowing that he was probably the only one Nagisa would be willing to open up to at the moment.

“I’m on it,” he muttered shooting her what he hoped was a reassuring glance before spinning away and hurrying out of the room, ignoring the curious looks he could feel burning into his back and the questions being shouted after him.

“Karma?!”

“Oi! Where are you going? Karma?!”

****

“Nagisa,” Karma called softly as he stepped into the room they were sharing, unsurprised to find the shorter teen standing by the window staring out at the sea with a conflicted expression. He had known from the start that there was no way that the shorter boy was as calm about everything that had happened as he had been pretending to be. After all he had nearly lost control and killed a man, whilst at the same time nearly getting himself killed, even Karma knew that he wouldn’t have been able to take that in his stride. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he padded across to join the other boy, making sure to make enough noise to alert Nagisa that he was there in case he had missed the question.

“I’m alright Karma,” Nagisa muttered glancing briefly at the taller teen before turning his gaze back to the window before Karma could see the lie in his eyes. Because in all honesty he wasn’t sure how he was feeling right then, and he really wasn’t ready to talk about it with his boyfriend even though he knew that Karma was probably the only person who would listen to him without judgement. “I’m just tired, it’s been a long day,” he added softly, hoping that admitting that much would distract his boyfriend.

    Karma narrowed his eyes easily detecting the attempt at deflection, but after a moment he decided to play along knowing that Nagisa would talk to him when he was good and ready and not a moment before. When they had first started dating he had been certain that there was no way he could ever be out-stubborned and yet Nagisa had quickly shown him how wrong he was, and he knew that it would be like banging his head against a wall until the smaller teen was ready to let him in. Besides he knew that Nagisa hadn’t been lying in the little bit he had offered, it had been a long day in more ways than one, and his expression softened.

“We should head to bed it’s been a long day,” he said after a moment, sharp eyes noting the way that Nagisa shoulders slumped with relief. “But first I want to look at your injuries,” he added, and the tension reappeared at once as Nagisa ducked his head, seeming to shrink in on himself and his eyes narrowed further at the reaction, an unpleasant suspicion forming. _What else is he hiding from me?_

“They’re just bruises and a few scrapes,” Nagisa protested weakly, silently cursing himself for not expecting Karma to ask to check his injuries.

“Then there’s no harm in letting me have a look is there?” Karma asked challengingly, lifting an eyebrow as Nagisa turned to gaze at him with wide eyes having clearly not expected him to use that argument and suddenly at a loss at how to respond.

“Karma…”

“Nagisa,” Karma replied mockingly as he stared at Nagisa, until after a moment of defiance the shorter teen sighed, letting his shoulders slump in defeat. Not bothering to acknowledge his victory, the red-head closed the distance between them and with unusually gentle hands lifted the loose-fitting t-shirt Nagisa was wearing and pulling it off in a smooth movement as the shorter raised his arms to help him.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Nagisa muttered as he heard the sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend, and even without looking he could easily imagine the worry and anger that he would find in Karma’s expression. He had managed to have a quick glance at his injuries earlier, and he was well aware that most of his upper body was in the process of turning into a mass of dark bruises. Takaoka hadn’t held back at all during their fight, and he knew that he would be feeling it for a while, but it could have been a lot worse than it was. His mind flashed briefly back to the sight of the man walking towards him, knife in hand, cruel threats lingering in the air and he swallowed. Yes, it could have been much worse.

“Really? Because it looks pretty bad,” Karma muttered and the anger in his voice was obvious and Nagisa twisted around to look at the taller boy, meeting the glittering gold eyes squarely before teasing softly and with proper humour in his eyes.

“You have a terrible bed-side manner.”

“Sorry,” Karma muttered with a hint of colour in his cheeks, but the quiet words had, had the desired effect of derailing him from his burning rage. Still he vowed that if he ever came across Takaoka again he would make the older man pay for daring to lay a finger on Nagisa, his fingers ghosting shakily over a particularly large bruise on the smaller teen’s chest. It was clear that Nagisa had been lucky to only escape with bruising, but it didn’t make them any easier to look at.

“They’ll clear up soon enough,” Nagisa added softly reaching up to lay a hand on Karma’s cheek, satisfied when the red-head sighed and nodded before reaching down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I know, but you’re taking it easy tomorrow,” he ordered softly, knowing that if he didn’t then Nagisa would willingly let him get dragged into whatever the class got up to the following day regardless of whether it would hurt him further.

“Yes Sir,” Nagisa replied cheekily although his eyes showed that he understood how serious the taller teen was being and Karma smiled at the response.

“Brat,” he muttered fondly flicking Nagisa gently on the forehead and laughing at how he screwed his nose up in response at the action, before adding more quietly. “Come on let’s call it a night.”

****

   Karma narrowed his eyes as he felt Nagisa shifting yet again beside him, although he could tell that the other boy was trying to be as subtle as possible clearly believing that he was asleep. They had been in bed for nearly two hours and whilst exhaustion was constantly threatening to overtake him, the red-head refused to let himself fall asleep until Nagisa managed to drop off and it was becoming increasingly obvious that wasn’t going to happen until they dealt with whatever was bothering the smaller teen.

   With a sigh he rolled over to look at Nagisa, feeling the smaller body tense at the sudden movement and he waited until his boyfriend shifted so that they were looking at one another, and he could see the agitation in the blue eyes and he frowned slightly.

“What else is bothering you?” He asked softly but his expression was much sterner, determined not to let Nagisa wiggle his way out of talking about whatever was stopping him from falling asleep. Although the message seemed to get lost midway, because after a moment the other teen hesitated before shrugging lightly and muttering quietly.

“Nothing.”

“Nagisa…” Karma didn’t attempt to keep the irritation out of his voice, and Nagisa ducked his head slightly before sighing in defeat and cautiously raising his eyes once more to meet watchful golden eyes.

   It was clear that Nagisa was trying to gather his thoughts, and Karma was more than willing to wait him out if the other boy was actually going to talk to him. Finally, after several minutes of silence Nagisa shifted again and his expression darkened slightly before he began to speak in a low voice, sounding more serious than Karma had ever heard him sound.

“You know I very nearly didn’t stop…even when Terasaka and Koro-sensei were trying to convince me to,” Nagisa admitted softly his gaze skittering away from Karma’s afraid of what he might see in his boyfriend’s eyes, as he finally gave voice to the realisation that had settled over him once the fight with Takaoka was over and done with. Knowing that he had come scarily come so close to being a killer, and not as an assassin…if he had gone through with the deed he would just have been a killer…a murderer…and the worst thing was the realisation that, that idea was not as repulsive as he knew that it should be.

“Yeah,” Karma said after a long moment of silence as he watched the emotions flickering across the pale face before him, before adding softly. “I know.” In all honesty he had been surprised when Nagisa had finally taken up the stun gun that Terasaka had thrown at him. And even then, it wasn’t until his boyfriend had finally knocked Takaoka out and stepped back that he’d realised that Nagisa wasn’t going to go through with killing him and he was more than aware that it had been a hard-won choice. Nagisa blinked at the quiet agreement and cautiously raised his gaze once more, surprised to find no hint of disappointment or judgement in Karma’s expression and he began to hope that maybe just maybe there was someone that would understand the thoughts pressing in on him.

“In the end it wasn’t even the idea that it would be murder…” Nagisa continued quietly but with lightly more confidence, although he was still watching Karma’s reactions carefully, searching for any change in attitude as he continued. “Or that his life wasn’t worth taking that stopped me.” Terasaka had mentioned the bounty on Koro-sensei as well when trying to convince him and he had been startled to realise that it had been ages since he had even thought about that part of their situation. He had been so focused on the assassination, on learning the skills needed to do the deed, and in that moment, he had realised that he no longer cared about the money…if he ever had.

“What did stop you?” Karma asked curiously.

“The thought that if I killed him I would disappoint everyone,” Nagisa whispered, and Karma heard the unspoken… _That I would disappoint you_ … and shook his head softly, before shifting closer to the smaller boy and wrapping his arms tightly around him, making sure that he could still hold Nagisa’s gaze.

“You could never disappoint me,” he said gently, and he meant it. He’d thought that Nagisa was going to go through with the deed and he had accepted it right there and then on the rooftop. Regardless of what the rest of the class or their teachers might have thought, he knew Nagisa, and even if the worst had happened he would not have allowed it to change anything between them. Nagisa was staring at him silently, his wide eyes showing how stunned he was by the easy absolution and promise that Karma had offered him, his mouth working soundlessly as he tried to find some way to respond. “Besides, you didn’t kill him so there’s no need to worry about that…”

“But…”

“Do you feel like going out and murdering someone?” Karma asked softly cutting across the weak protest as he realised that Nagisa wasn’t just going to accept his words, and mutely Nagisa shook his head after blinking in surprise at the sudden question. “Then what’s the problem?”

“I…” Nagisa trailed off before letting out a weak laugh. “I guess I never looked at in that way,” he admitted softly, he had been so lost in the thoughts of what if that he had never really let it register that he hadn’t really done anything, that nothing had really changed. And he found himself shaking his head in bemusement, suddenly feeling incredibly foolish for letting himself get so bogged down over something that hadn’t even happened.

“Of course, you didn’t,” Karma said soothingly, easily guessing at what thoughts were running through his boyfriend’s mind. “You were too close to what happened…but no more fretting about such foolish things, alright?”

“Alright,” Nagisa agreed softly after a moment, before snuggling up against Karma as he finally let himself begin to relax as he let everything the red-head had said cocoon him, driving away the lingering concerns after the day’s events and there was a smile on his face as he murmured. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Karma muttered as he pulled the smaller boy against him, smiling slightly as he felt the last of the tension flowing out of Nagisa, relieved that he had finally accepted what he had been telling him. “Now go to sleep, we still have a teacher to assassinate after all.”

“Yeah,” Nagisa mumbled suddenly feeling exhausted, and he burrowed his head against Karma’s chest before adding sleepily. “Goodnight Karma,”

“Night Nagisa,” Karma replied only to get a soft snore as his only response and he rolled his eyes fondly as he glanced at Nagisa before shaking his head, now he falls asleep, he thought with a small chuckle. Relieved that the shorter teen was settled he let his own eyes drift shut, rapidly dropping off to sleep as he gave into his own exhaustion.


End file.
